Let Me Sleep!
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Poor Remus. All he wants to do is sleep. And it doesn't look like he's going to get to.


Title: Let Me Sleep!

Summary: Poor Remus. All he wants to do is sleep. And it doesn't look like he's going to get to.

Note: This comes from personal experience. This morning, whenever I'd doze off, everyone did something to wake me up. So sympathy for poor Moony.

Remus Lupin yawned loudly. He was more than ready for bed. Even though it was a sunny Saturday morning. The Hospital Wing beds were not comfortable enough for him.

All he wanted was to get into his bed and fall asleep and sleep for the whole weekend.

But, as he changed into his pajamas and burrowed up under his blankets, James, Sirius, and Peter burst into the room, laughing loudly and discussing what sounded like their latest attack on Snape.

Despite Remus's loud groan, Sirius continued to describe Snape's current state, which seemed to be fur-ridden and chucking up hairballs whenever someone would speak to him.

Remus sighed softly and irritably as Sirius bounced on the end of his bed. "Hey, Moony, can I ask you something?"

Without answering, Remus rolled off his bed, bundled himself up in his blanket and left.

He padded down the stairs, silently hoping the Common Room would not be as crowded as it normally was. Once he got down there, he found it deserted. He managed a tiny smile as he crossed the room to the nearest comfy couch, making a mental note to himself to apologize to Sirius once he had gotten in a long nap.

He settled onto the couch, rubbing the blanket against his cheek. Sure, he had not remembered his pillow, but the couch was comfortable enough.

Just as he dozed off, it was as though someone had let loose a herd of cattle. Students burst into the Common Room talking excitedly about their purchases from Hogsmeade.

Of course. Why had he forgotten that? And why weren't the Gryffindors at the village longer? They generally spent the day there. Or, at least, he, Sirius, James, and Peter did.

Remus got to his feet again, glancing wistfully towards the stairs leading to his bed. James, Sirius, and Peter were still up there. So that meant no quiet.

He half thought of asking the girls to let them in their dorm, but he remembered that the school would not allow for that.

So, off he went to find a nice, quiet place to sleep.

Out of the portrait hole and down the hall he went. He remembered there was an unused classroom down the hall. Maybe that would work.

Inside, the classroom was dusty, but it was quiet. And not brightly light, as the windows were obscured by stacks of desks.

He stretched out on the floor and yawned.

And he slept. For about a quarter of an hour. Then Peeves decided to float through the chalkboard and, upon noticing Remus, decided to have fun disturbing his sleep.

"Loony, loopy Lupin!" he called, taking the chalk from the desk and tossing it at the sleeping pile that was Remus.

Remus groaned and, instead of baiting Peeves further, dashing out of the room, shaking chalk dust out of his hair.

Outside the classroom, he stopped to think. Would the library make a proper place to nap?

No, he decided, it would not. Pince would probably kill him for sleeping in there. Though he did not snore or drool in his sleep, she would probably find some way it would bring harm to her books.

The kitchens? The House Elves surely wouldn't be TOO loud if he asked them to. But there was the chance of students going in and out of the kitchens for snacks.

The Great Hall? No, that would be packed for lunch soon.

The Quidditch Pitch and anywhere outdoors he was quick to rule out as well. If the Slytherins found him out there, they would have a field day.

Remus sighed heavily and hung his head. It looked as though he would be forced to go back to the boys' dorm to rest. And that would mean dealing with Sirius, James, and Peter making noise.

Unless...

Back in their dorm, Sirius was pouting. He did not know what he had done to Remus, all he wanted to ask was a simple question. But Remus just up and left.

"Where do you think he is?" James asked, stretched out on his bed.

"Don't know." Sirius muttered. "Want to see if anyone else knows where he is?"

But everyone they asked had not seen Remus. And that was because he was up on the Astronomy Tower, fast asleep.


End file.
